


Let Yourself Go

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [7]
Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sniffing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Summer Raffle Fandom Exchange over on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: NSFW Mitchell/Anders scene. Avoid obvious kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Go

Anders got home from work, and put his briefcase in the hall closet. It was the weekend, and he had no intention of touching it again until Monday. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it in one go before calling, “Mitchell?”

“In here,” Mitchell’s voice drifted from the bedroom.

Leaving the water sitting on the counter, Anders went to the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame, looking at Mitchell. Mitchell was lying back on the bed, shirtless and barefoot, propped up by the pillows with one hand behind his head. The other was toying with one of the restraints.

Anders smiled to see him. “Well hello.”

Mitchell didn’t smile back. “Get undressed.”

Anders’ smile widened. He stepped into the bedroom and pulled off his tie. “Let me take a shower real quick and –“

“No,” Mitchell interrupted. “No shower.”

“It’s like that, is it?” Anders looked closer, noting the tension in Mitchell’s shoulders. Mitchell had been on edge, and they’d discussed it so this wasn’t a complete surprise. He didn’t know what Mitchell had planned, though.

“It’s exactly like that. Now shut up and get naked.” Mitchell sat up to watch.

Anders shed his clothes, tossing them to the side and not caring where they landed. When he was nude he asked, “Where do you want me?”

Mitchell crooked a finger and Anders padded over to him. When he was in reach, Mitchell shot an arm out and grabbed him, jerking him forward and tossing him on to the bed. Anders made a squeaking sound that he would never admit came from him.

Mitchell froze, hovering over Anders with black eyes. He asked, “Are you okay with this right now?”

“I’m fine.” Anders nodded.

“Are you sure?” Mitchell said, blinking and letting his eyes return to normal.

“You startled me, that’s all,“ Anders reassured him. “I’m good to go.”

Mitchell nodded before giving Anders a deep kiss. He sat back and grabbed Anders’ hips, pulling him to the center of the bed. Anders made another little meep sound.

“You’re jumpy today,” Mitchell observed.

“Can you blame me? I’m under attack by a vampire.” Anders grinned up at Mitchell.

“Not yet, you’re not.” Mitchell allowed his eyes to flash black again.

Anders swallowed hard. He watched as Mitchell arranged him spread-eagle, and fastened the restraints around wrists and ankles. He gave a tug, but Mitchell had fastened them securely. He was already mostly hard just from this. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Mitchell walk around to the other side of the bed.

Mitchell bent down and picked a blindfold up from the floor, slipping it over Anders head and making sure it was in position before asking, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Anders replied.

“One more thing,” Mitchell murmured as he eased the pillows from behind Anders’ head. “Lift your head.”

Anders did as he was told, and felt Mitchell slip something around the back of his neck. When something soft but solid pressed up under his chin, he realized what it was. That had his cock filling the rest of the way and he whispered, “Oh fuck.”

It was a type of posture collar Mitchell had ordered from online, saying that vampires preferred them. Anders could see why. It had a curved, padded bar that wrapped along his jawline, and another that pressed against his chest. A thick strap around the back of his neck held it in place, and two knobs on either side of his jaw adjusted the angle of his head. While it was on he couldn’t look down or turn his head to either side, but his neck was open and exposed. It wasn’t at a harsh angle. In fact, his chin was lifted only slightly more than what would be a normal standing position. It wasn’t uncomfortable or difficult to wear, but there was just something about it. It was the vulnerability of it. The first time he put it on, he came in his pants while he and Mitchell made out on the couch.

Now it was even worse. He was tied down, helpless and immobile, unable to see what Mitchell was doing. Hands tweaked the knobs on either side of his jaw making his chin tilt up just a fraction more, and he whimpered. This was already dropping him into that quiet place in his head where everything seemed fuzzy and the line between pain and pleasure blurred.

“Okay?”

Anders tried to nod but couldn’t. His breathing started to speed up when a finger traced over his Adam’s apple.

The finger disappeared and Mitchell said, “Anders? I need you to talk to me. Check in.”

It was more the no-nonsense tone than the words that caught Anders’ attention. He focused on what Mitchell was saying and panted, “Green, it’s good, I’m good.”

A chuckle from Mitchell and then he said, “You’ll let me know if that changes.”

“Yes,” Anders whispered.

“Good boy,” Mitchell murmured before kissing Anders on the temple.

The bed dipped as Mitchell shifted position. Mitchell buried his face in Anders’ hair and inhaled deeply. He rubbed his face on the top of Anders’ head like a cat. Mitchell nosed down to nibble on Anders’ earlobe. Force of habit had Anders trying to tilt his head, and letting out a little whine when he was unable to do so.

“Poor baby,” Mitchell whispered into his ear. “Can’t move at all, can you? Can’t even see what I’m doing.”

Fingertips trailed up the inside of Anders’ thigh and he broke out in gooseflesh.

“Can’t stop me from doing anything I want.”

The bed shifted again and a fang grazed Anders’ throat, making him gasp. A tongue laved across the scratch before Mitchell pressed his nose to the underside of Anders’ chin and inhaled. Mitchell moved away.

“Not that you’d try.”

A pointed tongue flicked over Anders’ nipple, tracing over the pectoral muscle up to the ball of his shoulder. Mitchell buried his face in Anders’ armpit and inhaled again before licking up Anders’ side, across his armpit, and up his arm. Anders squirmed at the unfamiliar attention.

“You tease me about sniffing you.”

Blunt teeth bit at the meaty part of Anders’ shoulder, making him gasp before the bed dipped as Mitchell moved again.

“You always smell so damned _good_ , though.”

Anders jerked in surprise when a tongue licked up the sole of his foot.

“Makes me want to eat you right up.” Mitchell sucked Anders’ big toe into his mouth.

Anders rolled his hips, breathing, “John!”

Mitchell chuckled and gave the toe a hard suck before releasing it. He laughed again when Anders wiggled his toes. “Like that, did you?”

Anders tried to nod and whined when he couldn’t. His cock was hard and leaking, and he had passed the point of being capable of rational thought. When he felt Mitchell kneel between his legs, he held his breath in anticipation.

Mitchell ran his hands down the outside of Anders’ thighs before reaching to unlatch one of the ankle restraints. He caught the leg behind the knee, pushing it up and out, pinning it to the bed. Anders pushed back, not resisting but enjoying the feel of the vampire’s strength holding him immobile.

“When most people say they want to eat you, they don’t mean it literally.” Mitchell nosed at the crease at Anders’ upper thigh, pushing his testicles out of the way before inhaling. He licked the spot before whispering, “I do.”

Anders cried out when sharp teeth sank into the sensitive flesh. He tried to roll his hips, but the restraints along with Mitchell’s iron grip held him still. Mitchell growled, making him cry out again as he felt the vibration carry up his cock.

Mitchell pressed two fingers into Anders’ perineum, slowly rubbing circles on the tender spot there in rhythm with his sucking. He growled again and Anders whimpered. After a few more swallows, he licked over the small wounds to seal them and sat up.

“Don’t stop, Mitchell!” Anders said.

“I’m not done with you yet. Don’t worry,” Mitchell told him.

Movement and rustling, the snick of the cap on the lube, and the bed dipped again. Mitchell unhooked Anders’ other ankle and brought it up, catching both ankles in his hands and bending Anders in half. Brief chill of lube and then Mitchell was pushing into him.

“Relax, love,” Mitchell murmured, pressing forward until he bottomed out.

They had been having sex enough so it didn’t hurt. The stretch and pressure still had Anders holding his breath, though.

Mitchell didn’t give him any time to adjust, either. Instead he started rocking slow and smooth, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. He said, “Look at you. You’re beautiful, Anders.”

“John,” Anders moaned. He could feel his whole body heat up with a blush. He always reacted like this, soaking up praise like plants soaked up water. He loved it when Mitchell complimented him, but at the same time he hated his reaction. It made him feel needy so he usually laughed it away, or ignored it and fled the room. Now it was impossible to do either.

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” Mitchell shifted and changed the angle, moving in short strokes. “You’re radiant.”

Anders bit his bottom lip and flexed his hands. He was glad of the blindfold now. He didn’t know what his eyes might show if they were visible. Mitchell changed the angle again, sliding over his prostate and making him cry out.

“It’s like you swallowed the sun,” Mitchell went on. “It should hurt me to touch you. It never does, though. Then I’m lucky enough to get to do things like _this_ to you.” Mitchell punctuated his talking with a hard thrust and Anders cried out again. “Are you going to come for me? Be a good boy and come on my cock.”

Mitchell said something else, but his words lost meaning as he kept thrusting into Anders. Anders knew it was a river of praise, flowing over him as he shouted with his orgasm. Even as Mitchell’s hips started to lose the rhythm and his voice grew strained, he kept talking. He only stopped when his own orgasm hit.

Mitchell pulled out and away, easing Anders legs down to the bed. He kissed Anders and whispered, “You’re so good for me.” Then the bed jostled and he was gone.

Anders’ throat tightened at the feeling of abandonment. He was being silly, he knew Mitchell hadn’t gone anywhere. He could still hear him padding across the room. He couldn’t help the bereft feeling, though. He was suddenly cold and started to shake.

“Anders?” Mitchell was back and sounded concerned. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t trust his voice, so he tried to nod. Of course he couldn’t, and it made him whimper.

“Wait,” Mitchell said. He quickly undid the collar, letting it drop to the floor as he unbuckled the wrist restraints.

As soon as he was free, Anders turned on his side and curled into a ball. He pulled off the blindfold, ignoring when it caught in his hair, and pushed it off the bed. He couldn’t stop shivering.

“Anders? Is it okay if I touch you? Let me clean you up, love.”

Anders nodded and uncurled enough for Mitchell to wipe at his chest and stomach with the damp washcloth. Mitchell got up to toss the washcloth into the bathroom sink, but swiftly returned when Anders sniffled.

“Are you hurt?” Mitchell asked. When Anders shook his head, he went on, “Are you cold?”

Anders nodded, and Mitchell wrapped him up in the comforter. He burrowed deeper into it until he was buried, except for his nose and eyes. Mitchell spooned behind him, murmuring soothing nonsense and rubbing his shoulders. His shakes started to lessen.

“Will you be okay while I get you something to drink?” Mitchell waited for Anders to nod before asking, “Will orange juice be alright? You need the sugars.”

Anders nodded again, grateful that Mitchell was keeping his options simple. He wasn’t capable of complicated thought yet.

Mitchell rolled away and went to the kitchen. He didn’t leave Anders alone long enough for the bad feelings to return, though. He sat on the bed and coaxed Anders into his lap.

Anders went willingly enough but refused to relinquish the blanket. He stayed cocooned as Mitchell helped him hold the glass and take sips of the juice until it was gone. Mitchell sat the empty glass on the bedside table before hugging Anders to his chest.

“Better?” Mitchell asked.

Anders gave the question serious consideration before nodding. He wasn’t cold and shaking anymore, and he didn’t feel like crying. Now he was floating in that warm space that happened sometimes when he and Mitchell played like this.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Mitchell waited for Anders to shake his head no before asking, “Want a nap?” When Anders nodded he said, “Do you want me to stay with you?”

Anders snuck an arm out of the blanket and wrapped it around Mitchell’s neck. He whispered, “Stay.”

“Okay.” Mitchell kissed his forehead.

“Love you, John,” Anders whispered. He was already falling asleep when Mitchell murmured his reply.

“I love you too, Anders.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
